


La vie en rose

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: У Винды Розье приятный голос и теплые руки, Винда гладит Куинни по волосам и называет ее «мадам». Винда непонятно шутит, улыбается уголком губ и наливает Куинни чай собственноручно, не доставая палочки. Куинни точно знает, что руки у Винды теплые, потому что они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Винда подает ей чашку.





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> неловкий момент, когда после тварей думаешь писать очередной гельбус, а пишется фемслэш.  
> тексты со здоровыми отношениями, которые хорошо заканчиваются - это не про нас, будьте внимательны.  
> алсо легилименцию как только ни описывали в каноне и фильмах. я придерживаюсь изначального описания снейпа: мысли не словами в черепе написаны, а прилетают образами и ощущениями. соответственно и окклюменция - очищение разума. способ защиты от телепатов в виде проигрывания в голове навязчивой мелодии / повторения фразы взят из каждой первой фантастической книжки.  
> авторский хэдканон - то, что поступки куини, обиды на якоба и фиксации на слове "сумасшедшая" во многом обусловлены ее проблемами из-за дара. никто не смеет называть мою прекрасную девочку сумасшедшей!  
> ну и с маленькой поющей девочкой: при таком названии работы я просто не удержалась.

Куинни одиноко.  
Вокруг все эти джентльмены в темных плащах и старомодных мантиях, дамы в строгих платьях с высокими прическами.  
Куинни одиноко, но вокруг всегда царит шум и одновременно напряженное молчание. Волшебники и волшебницы перекидываются обрывочными фразами на разных языках в ожидании своего пророка и господина, они не повышают голосов, но у Куинни гудит в голове. Недоверие, восхищение и опаска. Исступленная фанатичная вера, счастье от одного вида кумира и яростная, пламенная надежда на изменения. Голосов и эмоций так много, что Куинни закрывает глаза.  
Винда Розье сжимает ее локоть.

У Винды Розье приятный голос и теплые руки, Винда гладит Куинни по волосам и называет ее «мадам». Винда непонятно шутит, улыбается уголком губ и наливает Куинни чай собственноручно, не доставая палочки. Куинни точно знает, что руки у Винды теплые, потому что они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Винда подает ей чашку.  
Винда чистокровна в неисчислимом количестве поколений, у нее изящная шляпка на голове и таинственная улыбка на все случаи жизни. На улице Винда прикрывает лицо черной сетчатой вуалью, но Куинни и сквозь эту преграду видит веселый блеск ее глаз.  
«Мисс Розье, — зовет ее Куинни, краснеет, поправляется: — мадемуазель Розье, — и, чувствуя разрешение, светло улыбается и говорит, наконец: — Винда».

Мысли Абернэти такие же как всегда: восхищение напополам с вожделением. Добавилась разве что толика собственничества, уверенности в том, что Куинни достанется ему, будто вещь, в награду за верную службу.  
Абернэти смотрит на нее, пытается заговорить: раньше это Куинни не заботило, теперь она старается не поежиться от неуютного ощущения, единственный человек из ее прошлого слегка ее пугает. Куинни все так же называет его «милый», все так же улыбается, сдерживает облегченный вздох, когда Винда кладет руку на ее плечо.  
Легилименция — это не чтение мыслей в буквальном смысле, скорее считывание образов, порывов, чувств. Мысли Винды Розье спокойны и прозрачны как безмятежное лесное озеро. Куинни отчего-то убеждена, что Винда думает на французском, изящными непонятными фразами чужого, но приятного на слух языка.  
Куинни пьет чай, а Винда читает книгу, мурлыкая какую-то песенку. Ее мысли вторят простой мелодии, и буря голосов в голове Куинни в кои-то веки молчит.

«Эту песню я услышала однажды от девочки-магглы на улицах Парижа», — Винда Розье сверкает белозубой улыбкой. «Ей было совсем мало лет, но слышали бы вы этот голос, милая Куинни».  
Винда все так же таинственно улыбается, мягко касается ее рук, позволяет называть себя «милой» и обращается так же в ответ. Куинни не сдерживается и задает вопросы, а Винда отвечает слегка снисходительно, выбирает Куинни изящную шляпку, совсем как у нее самой, касается пальцами ее плеч, поправляя платье. «Тебе идет розовый цвет», — говорит Винда, и Куинни отчего-то вздрагивает, так обжигает ее дыхание.  
«Хозяин — великий человек. Такой рождается лишь однажды в столетие, в тысячу лет», — тихо и размеренно, так, как могут только люди, полностью уверенные в своих словах, говорит Винда. «Вас называли сумасшедшей и назовут вновь, но это не так, милая. Он увидел, что это не так. Увидел, что вы — много больше, чем легкомысленная девушка, подающая кофе в Министерстве Магии, запутавшаяся в себе и в своем даре. Вы — совершенно особенная, одаренная. Он заметил вас, вы нужны ему, а значит вас ждет величие. Они поймут свою ошибку, милая. Обязательно поймут». Винда держит ее пальцы, и, пусть даже в воздухе повисает невысказанное «поймут сами или мы их заставим», Куинни совершенно не в силах отнять руку.  
Винда уверена в мистере Гриндевальде, смотрит на него с восторгом и обожанием, так, что сомнений в ее вере даже не возникает. Винда говорит о мистере Гриндевальде со страстью пророка, предрекающего пришествие своего мессии, и холодным блеском темных глаз, но рядом с Куинни становится все той же: спокойной, доброжелательной, мягкой.  
Кожа Винды белоснежная, почти алебастровая, их пальцы переплетаются, и Куинни повторяет себе: «Но это не так».  
Якоб называл ее сумасшедшей, Винда называет ее особенной и говорит, что ей идет розовый.  
Куинни надеется, что Винда снова обратится к ней на ты, и ее дыхание вновь пустит мурашки по спине.

С каждым разом слушать мистера Гриндевальда приходит все больше волшебников.  
Чистокровные, полукровки и магглорожденные. Высшее общество и изгои. Мистер Гриндевальд говорит об ужасной войне, и Куинни с головой захлестывает чужим ужасом, паникой, обреченностью.  
В голове Куинни гудит, она сгибается пополам, чувствуя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд мистера Гриндевальда, но поднимает взгляд не на него.  
Винда улыбается, смотрит в ее глаза, и там, в глубине — та самая песня маленькой французской девочки, которую Винда мурлыкала, читая книгу и наливая Куинни чай. В голове Винды нежные переливы французских фраз и легких мелодий, и Куинни чувствует, как ее отпускает, неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

Куинни даже не особенно понимает, как все это происходит.  
Она рассказывает о Якобе, рыдает, рассказывает снова. Винда понимающе кивает и держит Куинни за руку. Якоб не хотел на ней жениться, не хотел быть смелым, а Винда ужасно отважная, раз не боится следовать за мистером Гриндевальдом. Не боится авроров, не боится людской молвы. Винда переплетает их пальцы и смотрит Куинни прямо в глаза.  
У Винды губы со вкусом карамели, Куинни думает, что из-за помады. Винда шепчет, что Куинни хотела и будет любить без всяких ограничений, в мыслях Винды играют томные французские романсы.  
Винда подмигивает ей в зеркало, застегивая пуговицы на платье, и Куинни думает, что это самое красивое, что она когда-либо видела.  
Куинни вспоминает Якоба с усталой грустью, Куинни носит черное, лишь изредка возвращаясь к любимому цвету, чтобы поймать на себе взгляд и улыбку Винды. Винда шепчет что-то непонятное и неимоверно красивое на французском и целует ее губы.  
«Ты — особенная, — говорит Винда, — ты рождена для величия», и Куинни верит. Верит в Винду, в ее улыбку и мягкий шепот. В мистера Гриндевальда, чьи мысли — ледяная непроницаемая стена, что была когда-то между ней и мыслями мистера Грейвса.  
Когда Куинни становится плохо от шума в голове, Винда целует ее в висок и кладет на лоб кажущуюся прохладной ладонь.  
Куинни держит Винду за руку и больше не боится ничего тоже.

Куинни совершенно не умеет сражаться.  
Разве могла она когда-либо подумать, что это ей понадобится? Куинни улыбалась, великолепно выглядела и разносила кофе, Куинни все обожали, относясь как к наивной и совершенно беззащитной девушке, коей она и являлась.  
Глупой, невинной и легкомысленной.  
Куинни Голдштейн — личный легилимент Геллерта Гриндевальда, ее колдография смотрит на волшебников и волшебниц с плакатов «разыскивается».  
Куинни не против, пока рядом наклеены плакаты с Виндой, глядящей с насмешливым вызовом.  
В Куинни попадают заклинанием авроры, и она падает прямо в грязь, пачкая любимое пальто. Куинни не успевает подняться на ноги, не успевает даже взять в руку палочку, когда ее накрывает прозрачным куполом чужого Протего Максима.  
Мистер Гриндевальд приказывал только защищаться, показывать, кто здесь настоящий агрессор, преступник против братьев-волшебников, но Винда поднимает палочку, и Куинни видит зеленую вспышку краем глаза.  
«Я не позволю, — мягко говорит Винда, — ничему плохому с тобой случиться».  
Куинни пришла сюда, чтобы любить кого хочется, свободно, без опаски — и она любит. Касается чужой руки, успокаивает, хотя обычно все происходит ровно наоборот. «Я буду в порядке», — шепчет Куинни, а Винда внимательно смотрит на нее и кивает.  
Пусть в мыслях Винды все так же звучит музыка, Куинни точно знает, что она чувствует.

«Разве это так необходимо?» — Куинни нервничает, она не любит страх, а теперь ощущает одновременно свой и чужой.  
Куинни не знает, кто этот человек перед ней. Не знает, в чем его вина (есть ли его вина?), знает только, что мистеру Гриндевальду нужна информация в его голове, а Куинни должна ее добыть.  
Вот только мысли человека закрыты. Не так неприступно, как у мистера Гриндевальда. Не так изящно, как у Винды. Закрыты, и Куинни должна узнать, что там, за этой стеной. Куинни обязана, ведь мистер Гриндевальд сказал, что он на нее надеется. Сказал «пожалуйста», был так невероятно мил.  
«Так сказал Хозяин», — Винда мягко поглаживает руку Куинни, улыбается виновато, будто не хочет заставлять Куинни что-то делать. «Значит, это необходимо. Я верю в Хозяина, Куинни, Он никогда не просит невозможного или ненужного».  
Геллерт Гриндевальд — религия Винды, ее идея фикс, идеальный лидер, ведущий к светлому будущему. У Винды идеально прямая спина и гордый взгляд, она почитает находиться рядом с Гриндевальдом за высшую честь и дар небес.  
«Я верю в него, Куинни, а он верит в тебя, — шепчет Винда, касаясь губами ее уха. — И я верю в тебя, Куинни».  
Ломать людей оказывается куда проще, чем не оправдывать чужого доверия. У Куинни раскалывается голова от чужой боли, а еще от боли своей, отзывающейся в ней отголоском. Винда держит Куинни за плечи, но от боли та еле ее узнает.  
«Это того стоит, милая. Это того стоит», — повторяет Винда, а Куинни верит.  
Винда заваривает Куинни чай с ромашкой, Куинни касается губами ее шеи и улыбается.

Они не понимали ее и никогда не поймут.  
Смотрит как на чужую на нее Ньют, говорит «я больше не знаю тебя» Тина. Якоб, милый Якоб — единственный, кто зовет ее по имени, но и он не хочет понять, только просит вернуться.  
«Она сошла с ума, если думает, что Гриндевальд хочет чего-то кроме власти», — бьется в его голове и голове Куинни, на ее глаза наворачиваются слезы. Винда сжимает ободряюще ее ладонь. Мистер Гриндевальд говорит.  
У мистера Гриндевальда невероятный голос, безумная харизма. Он говорит — все замолкают и слушают. Мистер Гриндевальд может убедить, кажется, мертвеца, и Куинни зло думает, что все они хуже мертвецов, раз еще не осознали его правоту.  
«Он использует тебя, — кричит ей в спину Тина. — Ну же, Куинни, мы еще можем все исправить! Ты для него — разменная монета, средство достижения цели!» Куинни оборачивается, и только рука Винды на локте придает уверенности.  
Куинни тяжело доверять и верить. Куинни верит в мистера Гриндевальда. Куинни доверяет Винде.  
Зря, как в итоге оказывается.

Несмотря на смерть родителей, они с Тиной никогда не были несчастны, потому что всегда были друг у друга. Могли ссориться (ссорились часто, тяжело жить в одном доме с легилиментом), могли не разговаривать неделю (Тина всегда говорила у Куинни в голове), но никогда не бросали друг друга. Никогда не смогли бы предать.  
Куинни и сейчас не может, пусть даже стена, выросшая между ними, выше стен Нурменгарда. Тина — аврор, Тина не признает, что выбрала неверную сторону, но Куинни все равно, это ведь та же Тина. Ужасно неловкая, вечно попадающая в неприятности. Такая же, как и она сама.  
Куинни защищает ее от заклинаний сторонников мистера Гриндевальда (разве когда-то они не хотели показать, что они — не преступники, что они стремятся только к общему благу?), ей кажется, это правильно. Ей кажется, ее поймут.  
Мистер Гриндевальд кивает и говорит, что все понимает, конечно, а потом долго смотрит на Винду и выходит из залы. Мистер Гриндевальд не оборачивается.  
В австрийских горах снег и холод, такой же холод, что Куинни видит сейчас в глазах Винды.  
Винда Розье — пророк единственного господина. Винда называет ее предательницей и поднимает палочку.  
«Прости, милая, это приказ Хозяина», — говорит Винда своим сладким голосом, на ее губах та же улыбка, а во взгляде Куинни чудится мимолётное сожаление.  
Перед смертью Куинни слышит последние аккорды французского романса.


End file.
